Clowns And Apologies
by peppybigbang
Summary: Nobody ever dares to mess with Howard Wolowitzs ma!
1. Chapter 1

Big Bang Theory

Clowns and Apologies!

Ok, I personally love Mrs. Woliwitzs and Howard and I hate clowns; which is why I loved it when Sheldon threw up on a "bunch of clowns" ha-ha anyway, I thought a little more drama and apologies where in order at The Thanksgiving Episode. So I just decided to write this.

Chapter 1:-

Howard couldn't believe it when his father-in-law and Sheldon called him names, they were being so mean and he was now getting very upset, his Ma had called him and asked for water and toast to common foods for sick people, so maybe talking to her for a while would take his mind of being so upset, all his friends and his wife were busy anyway so they wouldn't notice. Plus even though he'd never admit it he loved his Ma so much he enjoyed talking to her and was worried that she was so ill right now. He and his Ma were there for each other through thick and thin especially when he was a kid. He couldn't imagine life without her she wasn't perfect but she was his Ma.

Pushing the door open with his back he set the tray down next to her and tried giving her a hug, but stopped as he noticed some tears. Closing the door and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ma what's the matter" he asked wiping her tears away with his fingers.

"I hate clowns...and apparently I am really fat, I mean I know that but..."

Howard looks confused "Have you been hearing Sheldon and Bernie's father pick on me all night...are you upset, please don't be I am used to it ma..."

"They called me a clown as well...that I could only fit in one car...that they didn't know which one was scarier the bathroom clowns or the woman who put them there...I know it was a joke but it still hurts Howard." Mrs. Woliwitzs sniffed heartbroken; she was fat but why would that matter to any of her son's friends didn't they like her.

"Don't you friends like me?"

"Yes ma they love you...Sheldon's been drinking too much and he's a lightweight that's all..."

Howard fought hard to keep himself calm picking on him was one thing picking on his mother was different, he hugged her loving as she cried he wanted nothing more but to yell at both the idiots downstairs, maybe Bernie would deal with her dad and he'd deal with Sheldon, but first his ma needed him...but when she was asleep they were both in for a very scary pissed of Howard Woliwitzs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-Clowns and Apologies

Howard covered his sleeping mother with a blanket and kissed her on her forehead. Looking at her sleeping peacefully he smiled and quietly left the room to find his wife, he wasn't going to let this one slide; no one upset his mother not even Sheldon could get out of this one. Hurrying downstairs and seeing Bernadette and Penny busy in the kitchen (meaning Bernadette cooks while Penny drinks all the wine) Howard went over and explained the situation, once he had finished both girls looked as upset as he did. Bernadette put down the spoon asking Penny to watch the food and stormed out of the door, Howard followed.

"DAD! Come here I need to have a word with you!"

Both men looked shocked, Sheldon remarked on Bernadette being tiny and it being funny her being so mad, Howard bit his lip nervously knowing how scary his wife could be when she was upset or annoyed. But she left it and guided her father in the garden looking all red in the face. Howard glared at Sheldon with such betrayal he was actually quiet, Leonard and Penny looked a little worried they probably thought that Howard might hit him. Raj had just come down from the bathroom and was shocked at the tension and took one look at Howard before he came rushing over and touched his shoulder.

"Howard, what happened dude"

"I need to talk to Sheldon alone please."

Amy who had watched the whole scene from the door was a little scared herself, she'd never seen her friend so upset and betrayed before, his voice was so cold and calm...a dangerous tone as well she'd heard it from her mother a couple of time when she accidently got herself into danger. Her boyfriend-who obviously was the root to her friend's problem, had recognised the tone as well and was looking at Howard in fear and guilt.

"Please accompany me to the kitchen Sheldon."

Sheldon got up immediately and looked at Amy for support she felt a little upset for him but shook her head anyway, telling him he had to talk to him. She knew Sheldon wasn't on his best behaviour today and sat next to Penny as Sheldon followed Howard to the kitchen and looked at her worriedly but it was Leonard who spoke.

"Don't worry Amy, Howard won't hurt him were all closer friends than people realize...but I never have seen him so upset and...damaged before."

They could hear every word their friends where saying and were shocked at what was said...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Care to explain why I found my mother crying as I took her some water Sheldon!" Howard folded his arms to show him how serious this was and Sheldon felt himself sink at the look on his face and the gestures. He did feel bad, he didn't know what had happened was it the alcohol?


End file.
